


glitch

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Connor is a little shit, Drabble, Other, regarding the wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Connor glitched, or did he?





	glitch

_“...But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,”_ Connor said with an unexpected wink, LED then changing from blue to yellow.

Something about it didn’t sit right with Hank. Androids weren’t supposed to do that kind of shit, right? It was quite flirty, and had an uncomfortable sort of effect on Hank. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, resulting in him repressing it as much as possible.

He forgot all about it, until he tried to sleep that night. When Hank closed his eyes, he could see Connor’s ~~pretty~~   _stupid_ face, and hear his words echoing in his mind. What exactly did he mean by “human unpredictability” anyway?

Maybe it was just a glitch or something, but what if it was more than that? Thoughts raced through Hank’s mind, and he never once thought a fucking android would have him so worked up.

He swore Connor would be the death of him.


End file.
